Secrets Uncovered
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Maggie's past in out in the open... The team travel with Maggie back to Australia to face the demons that have been haunting her for 10 years.
1. Nightmares of the past are revealed

Maggie had now been working at the BAU for a year… and had been dating fellow agent Derek Morgan for a year also. Within the time she had spent at the BAU, Morgan had filled her in on what had happened, such as when Elle and Garcia got shot, Reid was kidnapped and tortured, Rossi finally solving the case haunting him for 21 years, Hotch and his divorce from his wife… and finally Morgan's past. When Morgan had told Maggie about what happened to him when he was a teenager she almost started crying.

"That isn't right." She whispered, hugging Morgan tightly. Morgan nodded and hugged her back.

Only two people that Maggie and Morgan worked with knew about their secret relationship. They were Reid and Hotch. Reid, being the genius he is, just knew and one night when the team when out to dinner and Morgan and Maggie were the last two to leave, Hotch saw them through the windows kissing. Hotch and Reid helped keep their relationship a secret from the others by, when the others were gossiping about a hidden relationship between Morgan and Maggie, Reid would tell the others about a blonde, ex model that Morgan was apparently seeing.

It was about four weeks before Maggie's birthday and the BAU team were giving her a semi party, since Maggie was taking time off to show her parents and her brothers around when they flew up from Australia. Reid, JJ, Emily, Garcia and Rossi gave Maggie a beautiful little glass animal shaped like a lady bug, Morgan got Maggie a bracelet with a lady bug and a lotus flower charm hanging off it. Hotch walked past Maggie's desk and handed her a long, rectangular present. Hotch looked awkward as he said happy birthday and walked to his office. Maggie opened her present from Hotch and loved it immediately. It was a gold chained necklace with a ruby stone as a pendant, Maggie put it on immediately.

"Thanks Hotch!" She yelled out to his office. Hotch looked through the window and waved. Everyone looked at it amazed.

"Geez, Hotch must like having you on the team." Garcia said, examining the necklace closely.

"Yeah, Maggie's the only one that can make him smile just by her laughing." Emily said. Reid looked at the ruby pendant.

"Is there any meaning behind the ruby?" He asked. Maggie laughed.

"It's my birth stone. July remember."

The day came to a close and Maggie hugged everyone, thanking them for the gifts. JJ, Emily, Garcia, Rossi and Reid caught one elevator, while Hotch, Maggie and Morgan waited for another.

"Thank you so much Hotch, it's beautiful." Maggie thanked Hotch once again. Hotch smiled.

"Well, you're here for another couple of weeks." Hotch said. "Then relaxation time." Morgan added. Maggie frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." Hotch and Morgan looked at Maggie concerned.

"Mags, what's wrong?" Morgan asked. Maggie shook her head.

"It's going to be kind of awkward seeing my family again…" She looked up at Hotch, Morgan felt like an unspoken meaning went to Hotch.

"I haven't seen them since I told them that I was staying in America, while they moved back to Australia." She said quietly. Morgan wrapped his arms around Maggie and hugged her tightly. Hotch turned his gaze away.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It had been a week since Maggie's BAU birthday party… It was late and Maggie was sleeping fitfully. Maggie was moaning in her sleeping, her head turning from one way to the other. Maggie frightened herself so much, she woke up gasping for breath, with a thin layer of a cold sweat playing on her forehead. Maggie checked the time 3:00 am on the day of June 14th. Maggie's eyes caught sight of a circled date two weeks from then. She lay back down and sighed.

"Ten long years." She murmured. Maggie couldn't go back to sleep, so she got up, got changed and wandered around her apartment. At about 4 am, Maggie glanced at her laptop. The screen had been flashing since yesterday with new email… now another 4 had arrived. Maggie had around 20 unchecked emails. Maggie sat at the table in front of her laptop and checked who her emails were from. Maggie's eyes widened at the name of her ex boyfriend, Aaron Moscito. The box which in where people put the type of email, just said Urgent! Maggie was about to read it when her mobile went off. Maggie stood up and answered it.

"Hey Hotch… no I was already awake….sure, I'll be there in…" Maggie checked the time. "About 15 minutes." Maggie said goodbye and shut the phone. Maggie looked once more at her laptop where the emails from Aaron where flashing and shut her laptop. She sighed and left her apartment to go to work.

The BAU were summoned to case in San Francisco and there they spent a week trying to hunt down a freaky in the head serial killer.

They arrived back at the BAU, they finally caught the nutcase, and they were exhausted. Morgan, Maggie, JJ, Reid and Garcia were laughing about some crazy thing Reid had said moments ago. Morgan and Reid sat down at their desks, with Garcia sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk and JJ at the edge of Reid's. Maggie was about to sit down when a woman that worked for the BAU walked up to her.

"Agent Robertson, there is a guy wanting to talk to you. He has come here for the last two days looking for you. I put him in the round table room when I heard you were coming back today." Maggie was confused but said thanks anyway. Morgan, Reid and JJ just looked as confused as Maggie did. Maggie walked up the stairs and towards the round table room, with the others staring at her every step. Maggie opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar curly haired head. The guy turned around.

"Aaron?" Maggie whispered, not wanting to believe it. Aaron smiled.

"Maggie, an FBI agent now huh?" He asked. Maggie was relieved to hear that old Australian accented voice of her ex boyfriend. Maggie crossed the room in a few quick strides and into Aaron's arms. Maggie pulled back.

"A teacher now huh?" She laughed. "Who thought the biggest trouble maker could become a teacher." Aaron smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. Aaron stared at her.

"Haven't you read any of my emails?" He asked. Maggie shook her head.

"Sorry, cases have kept me busy." Maggie apologized weakly. Aaron shook his head.

"Do you have your laptop with you?" He asked. Maggie nodded and pulled her satchel around and pulled out her laptop. She set it up and opened up her email accounts. Maggie gasped in fear as she read the emails Aaron had sent her. It contained a picture of a note with the words:

_Dearest Lady Bug, it's been a very, very long time since I last saw your scared face, though somehow filled with hatred… I want to see you again and until I do this is going to continue._ Maggie saw a couple of red drops at the corner of the page.

"Is that…?" She tried to ask. Aaron nodded.

"That's blood, of one of my students actually." Maggie stared at him, fearfully.

"What? Not again?" She whispered. Aaron nodded.

"He's back."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The rest of the team couldn't see what was happening because, like always, the blinds were closed to the round table room. The door opened and Maggie, pale faced, dragged a curly headed guy towards Hotch's office. Morgan recognised who he was immediately.

"Who's he?" Emily asked. Morgan frowned.

"That'll be Maggie's ex boyfriend, Aaron Moscito." They stared at Morgan for knowing this.

"And how do you about this? Hmm, hot stuff?" Garcia asked Morgan. Morgan gave a small smile.

"The day I took Maggie home from the hospital, she got sick suddenly and asked me to stay with her, I did. She told me to put on any DVD I wanted so I picked one with two girls on the front cover, one was wearing green paint and a witch outfit, the other had short curly blonde hair and was dressed sort of like a princess would." Morgan paused to take a breath. "As I watched it I realized it was a remake of the musical Wicked. Maggie woke up and told me who each of the people were." Morgan sighed.

"Maggie had one of the main parts as Elphaba, the girl playing Glinda was Maggie's best friend Mitchy or Lotus flower, and the guy playing Fiyero, Elphaba's guy, was Aaron there." Everyone was silent as they digested this information.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…." JJ, Emily, Morgan and Reid turned to look at Garcia.

"You saying our little lady bug can sing?" Garcia asked, quite shocked. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, extremely well too."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maggie knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Enter." Hotch called out. Maggie opened the door, pulling Aaron inside with her. Hotch looked up from the paperwork he was doing. He looked surprised.

"Maggie, what's wrong? And who is this?" He asked calmly, noticing Aaron.

"Hotch this is Aaron Moscito, Aaron this is my boss Aaron Hotchner." She quickly introduced. Hotch shook his head.

"Maggie?" He asked. Maggie opened her laptop to show one of Aaron's emails. Hotch read it quickly and was shocked by what he read.

"Maggie what is this?" He asked.

"It's him, Hotch, the guy that just about destroyed my life." Hotch rubbed one of his eyes.

"Is there anymore like this?" He asked. Aaron nodded. Maggie opened up another one of his emails.

_Lady Bug, dear, what is taking you so long to come back, to face your past. Tsk Tsk, I am quite upset with you. Ah, but I still cherish that look of fear and absolute loathing on your face when you looked up at me when you were trying to help your friends. The amount of tears that slid down you cheeks that day… I want to see you soon or I'll be forced to start again._

"Hotch, I need to go back to Australia." Maggie said suddenly. JJ knocked on the door and entered.

"Hotch, I just got a request from Australia, asking for our help about teenagers being killed in their high schools." She informed Hotch. Aaron grimaced.

"Yeah, I asked the police to get you. I said you could help close this thing up once and for all." Hotch nodded.

"JJ get the team, and Garcia also, and Maggie," Hotch said. JJ watched closely. Maggie looked at Hotch. "I want you to tell the team about this." Maggie nodded solemnly. While JJ was getting the team into the round table room, Maggie was on the phone to her family, telling them to cancel their trip up to America.

"Mum, I'm sorry but… I have loose ends to tie up and I promise I will see you soon." Maggie apologized. Maggie nodded.

"Okay, Mum, I have to go…I'm sorry, bye." Maggie ended the call and walked into the round table room. The team was starting to settle down but throwing confused glances at Aaron, standing off in the corner of the room.

Maggie stood up in front of the screen, the team focused to her.

"There have been some murders of teenagers in Victoria, Australia." The team's eyes widened together. Maggie clicked the remote, showing pictures.

"Two girls, friends, were killed in the morning about half an hour before school was due to start. The killings have been the same, two girls, friends, in the morning before school but they are spread across three different schools, Hoppers, Werribee, Point cook. All high schools. There have been a few murders that occurred during recess or lunch at the secluded part of the school, it is believed to be done by the same person." Maggie finished. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Has any murders, like these, occurred in the past?" Reid asked. Maggie shut her eyes tight. Maggie clicked another button. It showed one blonde girl, with a gun shot wound to her side.

"Almost 10 years ago…" Maggie said hoarsely. "Two guys, one with a gun, the other a knife. One of the guys was caught and killed by other prisoners in lock up the same day and the other is still at large." Emily looked up.

"Wait, there are supposed to be 2 victims…. So where is the other one." Maggie sighed.

"The girl with the gunshot wound to the side, her name is Mitchetta Greene," Maggie watched Aaron's eyes tear up at her name. Morgan looked up, shocked by her name.

Maggie sighed before continuing.

"The…The other girl, Mitchetta's friend… is…." Maggie took a deep breath. "Is standing right in front of you." The team looked shocked and there was a gasp from Garcia.

"Oh sweetie." Garcia whispered. Maggie pulled out her necklace and pointed to the one Mitchetta was wearing, it was in the shape of a lotus flower.

"You guys only know her as Lotus Flower." Hotch sighed.

"Maggie you should tell them your story." He said gravely. Maggie nodded. Took a breath and started to tell her story.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

There you go…. Maggie's history is sort of out into the light and the BAU team is heading down under :D:D Read and Review please…

Luv HGP


	2. Reliving the terrible past

Maggie took a deep breath and remembered that day that left her scarred for life, literally. Maggie closed her eyes and began to tell everyone.

"It was June 28th just about 10 years ago; I was just about to turn 18. Me and my best friend Mitchetta, or Mitchy, were at school at around 8:25am, half an hour before school started. Mitchy and I usually got to school early to talk, we were in different classes so we didn't usually get to talk except for recess and lunch."

Maggie sighed.

"There was a lot on construction going on at our school at that time, about five days before the…"

Maggie mentally stuttered over the word. "Before she was killed, I noticed two guys watching us from near the maths rooms, me and Mitchy sat right at the back of the school, every morning leading up to Mitchy's murder the two guys were there, watching us. When I tried to tell Mitchy she just laughed and said it was nothing. The morning of the 28th, the two guys weren't there, me and Mitchy were just talking when I saw one the guys behind her, with…with a gun. Mitchy was looking behind me, panicked, before I had a chance to warn her, a hand covered my mouth and someone pulled me up from the grass and held onto me tightly. The guy with the gun did the same with Mitchy. He held the gun to Mitchy's side and told me if I screamed he'd kill her. I nodded and the guy behind me uncovered my mouth." Maggie paused for a second. "I felt something sharp prick my skin here,"

Maggie pointed to where her scar on her right side was.

"I was crying and so was Mitchy, I struggled to help her get away…. The gunman was…was hurting her, digging the gun deep into her side, he kept laughing and telling us that we were both going to die, starting with Mitchy. Mitchy had tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept saying.

"It'll be okay, Maggie, I promise it'll be okay." The gunman just laughed, then the guy holding me noticed the necklaces we both wore. The guy behind twisted my necklace around and the read the inscription 'Lady Bug and Lotus flower =BFFL' The gunman did the same to Mitchy, reading the exact same inscription off hers. He laughed cruelly and said this was going to be the best kill ever…"

Aaron was crying silently in the back of the room, while the BAU members had tears in their eyes.

"It was twenty to nine and kids would start arriving shortly for school, the gunman decided to act… he-he pulled the trigger, the bullet firing into Mitchy's side, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I head butted the guy behind me, swung him around and somehow knocked him out on the side of a classroom… but there was a problem, when I head butted him, the knife had been stabbed into my side. I fell to my knees and crawled towards Mitchy, she was barely breathing. I begged her to hang on. I heard a loud click and looked up, I was staring straight into the barrel of the gun. I switched my gaze higher and looked at the gunman, loathing him, wishing him dead furiously. The gunman stared for a second before running off. With the knife still embedded in my side, I picked Mitchy up and half ran, half tripped my way to the long corridor, it was closet… I climbed up the stairs, scaring the students in the corridor. I opened the assistant principals door, he looked up and was about to tell me off for not knocking, when he saw Mitchy lying in my arms. I told him that there was a guy unconscious near the back of the school, he had already called an ambulance, he put his head out of his door and stopped a teacher and told him to go get that guy and make sure he doesn't get away, I told the assistant principal that the guy who shot Mitchy got away. Mr. Draught knelt down beside me and told me it was too late for Mitchy that she was gone. I cried out, telling him to stop lying… that Mitchy promised me everything would be okay. It was then Mr. Draughty noticed the knife sticking out of my side… He called the school nurses, well teachers that knew some first aid, and soon they arrived…they saw Mitchy dead on the floor and me with a knife sticking out of my side, while they were securing the knife in place so it didn't go further in, I told Mr. Draughty of what happened."

Maggie blinked hard, trying to keep the tears back.

"My parents were called and so…so were Mitchy's. I don't know how many speed limit laws my mum broke to get there in the time she did, but she managed to arrive before the ambulance. My mum came into Mr. Draughty's office and saw Mitchy and me close together. Mitchy was long gone but I refused to let go of her hand. My mum saw the knife sticking out of my side and Mr. Draughty told her what happened, mum broke down crying, over me being stabbed and Mitchy not making it. The ambulance and… the coroner arrived. By then school had started and they were being told what had happened. I was wheeled out on a stretched, knife secured in place, when I screamed out in pain. I scared the students in the classroom watching us go past. The paramedics started to run me towards the ambulance, they thought the knife had punctured something. As they loaded me into the ambulance I saw… I saw… Mr and Mrs Greene pull up just as they were wheeling Mitchy's body out in the blue bag. They unzipped the bag just past Mitchy's head and…when they saw their daughter, Mrs Greene started screaming."

Garcia blew her nose, and JJ and Emily wiped their eyes. Aaron was staring at the floor, he remembered that day, when the class he was in was informed of the murder that had taken place that morning.

"We got to the hospital and I was rushed straight into surgery, it turned out the knife had pierced my appendix and some toxins were being released into my body. I managed to survive when Mitchy didn't."

Maggie took another deep breath.

"I was in hospital for a week, I missed Mitchy's funeral. The guy that stabbed me was killed in lockup the same day he was arrested, the prisoners in there all took credit for _**his**_murder. The day after I got out of the hospital, I started getting letters, from the gunman." Maggie clicked a button on the remote again.

"This is one of the original letters I was sent."

_Your tears were beautiful, you loathing was gorgeous… but nothing bet that look on your face when I shot your best friend and her blood splattered onto your face… dear oh dear, I wish to see you again, that scared face that was still capable of producing absolute loathing…mmmm…_

_I'll be seeing you soon…._

"After a month of this my parents decided to move overseas for a while, my eldest brother being 24 stayed behind to look after the house and the dogs. After a year, my parents and my older brother got homesick, they wanted to go back to Australia. I was 19 then and… I told them I was staying here, I refused to go back to Australia, not while that lunatic that killed Mitchy, a perfectly innocent girl, was still running loose." Maggie finished and looked up. Maggie had reduced almost everyone in the room to tears.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Maggie asked softly. Hotch stood up.

"We are going to Australia, to finally get this man who has eluded capture for 10 years." Hotch looked to Maggie. "And to face past demons." He said to her directly. Maggie nodded. With the BAU team she was ready.

"All of you be ready to go in one hour, including you Garcia." Hotch said. Hotch turned to Aaron.

"Aaron, you are coming with us one our flight, you need to fill us in a bit on information." Hotch said. Aaron nodded and pulled out his cell, to cancel his flight back to Australia in two days. The rest of the team filed out of the round table room, leaving on Maggie and Morgan together. Morgan walked towards Maggie.

"Gorgeous, why didn't you tell me?" He asked hoarsely. Maggie shook her head.

"Did you want to tell anyone about **your** past?" Maggie asked. Morgan took Maggie into a swift embrace. Maggie let her tears fall.

"I miss her so much, Morgan, I miss her so much." She cried into him. Aaron chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh…um…sorry, my bad." He apologized quickly before walking back out. Morgan caught the dirty look that Aaron gave him before he walked out. Maggie had seemed to of missed it. Hotch walked in.

"Guys, come on." He said. They nodded and got their bags. Aaron only had a backpack full of his clothes.

They boarded their jet and got ready for the long plane flight ahead of them. Hotch told Aaron that when they got to two hours before getting to Australia to tell them what he knew.

"Try and get some sleep." Hotch told the team as they settled in for the plane trip. Morgan and Maggie sat side by side, with Reid and Garcia sitting opposite. Emily sat next to JJ, near Rossi and Hotch. Aaron took the only seat available, across the row from Hotch. Soon most of the pane was asleep. Maggie was gently asleep, her head resting against Morgan's shoulder. Reid was curled up into a ball as was Garcia, Morgan was listening softly to music, Hotch and Rossi were lounged out on their own seats, JJ and Emily were tucked into balls. Aaron was watching Morgan and Maggie closely, refusing to fall asleep.

Morgan was thinking about the impact this would have on Maggie…and what the demon of her past would do to her if she came face to face with him…alone.

Aaron quickly texted a friend to say that he had persuaded Maggie and the rest of the BAU to come and help catch the guy who killed Mitchy… but what Aaron didn't know was the friend he was texting was long dead… and his phone was now in possession of the gunman that killed Mitchy.

The gunman grinned evilly as he got the text and looked at his room, pictures of Maggie, including school photos from prep to year 12, newspaper clippings, some he took by himself of her and some googled pictures of Maggie showing her working at the BAU.

"At last, Lady Bug returns to see me." The Gunman cackled darkly. He sighed and looked at one of the photos, one of his own, where Maggie was crying.

"Don't you cry dear Lady Bug," He stroked her picture. "No one has escaped death from me yet…" He paused and his gaze fell on the gun used to shoot Mitchy. The gunman smiled largely and darkly. "Ah 10 years…oh and the ten year anniversary remembrance of Mitchetta's death, yes you will be there, Lady Bug, you wouldn't miss it." The gunman muttered to himself. "Yes, yes, yes." He said.

"You'll be joining dear Lotus Flower soon."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

20,000 feet about the ocean, in the tiny BAU jet, Maggie shuddered as though someone had walked over her grave. Maggie awoke and saw everyone on the plane was asleep. Silently she stood up and got herself a drink of water.

"Maggie?" Aaron whispered to her. Maggie jumped, she didn't hear him walk up to her. Aaron silently held a piece of paper out to her. Maggie took it from him.

It was a reminder of the 10th anniversary of Mitchetta Greene's death. Maggie stared at the picture of her best friend.

"I forgot to give it to you." Aaron whispered. He looked at her, concerned.

"You will go wont you? It'll mean a lot to Mrs. Greene," Aaron shrugged. "Riley, remember?" Maggie nodded, dazed.

"I'll try to go." Maggie said.

Aaron sat back down and texted his 'friend' to say Maggie would be going to Mitchy's remembrance.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Back in a dingy old house, the gunman got the text. He was happy that he killed the right one of Aaron Moscito's friends. The gunman read over the text, twice, just to make sure he read it right.

The gunman leant over a trunk and opened it, he pulled a small handgun and stroked it.

"Soon Lady Bug, will we be reunited," He murmured to himself. "Then I can see your tears, you hatred and your fright… then nothing." The gunman smiled.

"Then you will be reunited with dear young Lotus Flower after 10 long years." The gunman repeated to himself.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Okay, I just had to tell Maggie's story, it's been haunting at me for a while… The gunman's kind of freaky obsessed isn't he? *shudders* In the next chapter Maggie gets a real shock when she meets her goddaughter for the first…and maybe last? Time.

Read and Review….

Luv HGP


	3. Recognition and reunion to end by death?

It was just on two hours before the BAU jet touched down at Tullamarine airport. Hotch had shaken the rest of the team awake so Aaron could tell them about what was happening at each of the murders. The team sat around one of the tables.

"It started around a month and a half ago," Aaron started. "One of the first murders took place at the school I teach at in Werribee. It was about 20 to eight am, I was near the back of the school." Aaron paused. "I heard two loud bangs and some screams, I ran to where they came from…and when I arrived I saw two masked men running away. Then…I saw them, two of my students from English, two girls in year 9, laying on the ground, bloody and not breathing." Aaron took a deep breath before continuing.

"I tried resuscitating them but it was too late, as I learnt later the bullet punctured a major organ, killing them in a matter of seconds. Then I saw a letter laying on the ground between them. The police were already called and close by, I saw Maggie's old nickname on the letter, so I took a picture of it." Aaron looked towards Maggie as he spoke. Maggie was looking down at the table.

"After the second murder at the school in Hoppers, the teachers from the schools got together, I had a group of friends at the other schools so I asked if there were any more murders and any notes to take a picture of the notes and send it to me. There were 2 more murders in the space of a few weeks, I got pictures of the notes and emailed them to Maggie. Maggie didn't see them because she was working." Aaron said. Maggie looked ashamed as she looked towards Morgan. Aaron flashed a look of anger at Morgan, before anyone noticed. Garcia was typing away on her laptop, trying to get notes and case files of the murders.

Hotch nodded and took it in. Reid was taking notes and trying to work out the patterns of the murder.

It was half an hour before landing and Maggie was starting to get fidgety. Morgan smiled at her.

"Mags, relax." He told her gently. Maggie played with the bracelet, that had the lady bug and the lotus flower charms on it, that Morgan had given her as an early birthday present. Aaron leant over the table.

"Nice bracelet Maggie, where'd you get it?" Aaron asked. Maggie smiled up at Morgan.

"Morgan gave it to me." Maggie smiled. Morgan grinned back.

"And Hotch gave her the ruby pendant necklace." Morgan told Aaron, sensing his anger at him. Aaron nodded absentmindedly, glaring at the bracelet.

"A lady bug and a lotus flower." Aaron whispered, his voice full of menace. Maggie's head snapped up and looked at him.

"Aaron, what's up?" She asked. Aaron shook his head.

"Just…the meaning behind the lady bug and the lotus flower… that's meant to be something between us and our friends from school." Maggie glared at him. Morgan took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently.

"All my team knows is that my nickname was Lady Bug and Mitchy's was Lotus Flower." Aaron shook his head, his curls bouncing.

"Because you were a pretty thing, that was dangerous underneath when someone got close to you, while Mitchy was beautiful inside and out. You and Mitchy went together somehow, even though you were so different, but lady bugs and lotus flowers go together don't they?" Aaron asked cruelly. Maggie's eyes were full of tears as memories were dragged up painfully. Morgan glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" Morgan asked angrily. Aaron shook his head.

"Most of your team don't see what's going on between you, but don't think I don't!" Aaron muttered angrily. Morgan shook his head.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Morgan murmured. Garcia called out Morgan.

"Hey, hot stuff, we are landing in, like, 10 minutes." She said. Morgan nodded.

"Thanks baby girl." He called back. Aaron glared at Morgan. Morgan let go of Maggie's hand and rested his arms on the table. Maggie pulled a jumper out of her bag and put it on. Morgan stared at her.

"Gorgeous, why are you putting that on?" Morgan laughed. Maggie grinned at him.

"Morgan, its winter in Melbourne, Victoria is the lowest state," Maggie thought for a second. "Other than Tasmania, living in Melbourne for 18 years, I think I'm sure it'll be like 24 degrees celcius."

The BAU jets pilot spoke over the com…

"We are now beginning our descent into Tullamarine Airport, Victoria, Australia. Seat belts, agents, please." Everyone put their seatbelts on. Maggie gripped the seat arms unusually hard, Morgan put his hand on to of hers. Maggie looked at him gratefully.

"Hotch?" Garcia called out suddenly. Maggie and Morgan looked over their seats towards Garcia. Garcia was holding on tight to her laptop but was ashen faced, staring at it. Hotch looked at her, really concerned.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" He asked. Garcia turned to him, at a loss for words. Reid took her laptop from her and looked at the screen, his head shot to look towards Hotch.

"Hotch! We just got an email from the police, there's been another double murder at the school where Aaron teaches." Hotch put his head in his hands.

"We've got to hit the ground running." The usually calm voice of Aaron Hotchner, shook slightly. Maggie turned back to face Aaron, Morgan noticed how much she was shaking.

"Maggie, calm down, it's okay, we'll get the freak." He said softly. Maggie nodded.

"We've got to get him, he's been loose for ten years. He's killing innocent students that have barely had the chance to live yet." She whispered. The plane went into landing, the jet landed with a huge bump.

"Okay, Agents, welcome to Tullamarine airport, Victoria…Australia. I'll see you guys again soon." The plane came to a stop and everyone unbuckled, stood up, got their things and unboarded the plane.

The BAU team, and Aaron, marched through the airports, flashing the customs agents and security guard their FBI badges and papers showing the permits for their guns. The team met up with Sergeant Lilarte. He greeted them before splitting them, and their luggage, between three cars.

"We are going straight to the school with the new murder." The Sergeant said over the front seat. Hotch nodded. Sergeant Lilarte kept giving Maggie weird glances through the rear view mirror. Morgan was in one of the other cars, Maggie was in the car with Hotch and Reid. The weird glances continued down the princess freeway. After a while, and Maggie now feeling self conscious, shrunk into Hotch's side. Hotch looked down at her, Maggie flicked her eyes towards the mirror, reflecting the Sergeants glances. Hotch looked at Sergeant Lilarte sternly.

"Is there any reason you are looking at my agent like that?" Hotch asked sternly. Sergeant Lilarte shook her head.

"She just looks like someone I had to interview about 10 years ago, about a murder like these ones." Maggie went through her memories.

"But back then you were Officer Lillian Mortay right?" Maggie asked. Sergeant Lilarte gave a small smile.

"I knew that was you Maggie." She said kindly. Maggie nodded.

"So, an FBI agent now huh?" She asked. Maggie nodded again, she just couldn't speak. This woman had sat with her in the hospital and asked her to revisit the day Mitchy was killed. She was kind, telling her to take it slowly. Later that afternoon, Maggie was released from hospital, and because of that painful interview, had caused Maggie to start cutting her wrists a little that day.

Hotch looked at Maggie, she just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Hotch." She muttered. Hotch asked. After 45 minuted to an hour, the three cars pulled up in front of the high school of the latest murders.

The BAU team jumped out of the car and followed the Sergeant into the office of the high school. Maggie shuddered, she hadn't been here since…that day. Maggie couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Morgan walked next to Maggie and put his arm around her shoulders. Maggie looked up at him as they were taken into the conference room to talk to the principal of the school. Maggie sat down, Morgan beside her, holding her hand under the table. Reid sat next to Morgan and Hotch sat next to Maggie. JJ, Emily, Rossi and Garcia sat on the opposite side of the table, so they were facing Hotch, Morgan, Maggie and Reid.

The principal walked into the conference room, his eyes tired and tear stained. Maggie still couldn't believe the principal from her time was still here.

Sergeant Lilarte led him to a seat.

"Mr. Bonnard, this is the FBI's behavioural analysis unit." She said gently. Mr. Bonnard nodded.

"Sorry, I suppose you've heard the news?" Hotch nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Bonnard, I'm sorry we had to come out about this." Hotch gave his condolences. Mr. Bonnard nodded.

"There was a murder like this about 10 years ago…" Mr. Bonnard started tiredly. Hotch held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, we've…uh…heard about it." Hotch said with a quick glance at Maggie. Mr. Bonnard caught the glance. His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at Maggie. His eyebrows shot up into his hair as he caught sight of Maggie's lady bug necklace.

"Maggie Robertson?" He whispered hoarsely. Maggie nodded grimly. Mr. Bonnard gave a weak smile.

"It's been…"

"10 years," Maggie finished his sentence. Mr. Bonnard nodded. He stood up.

"I suppose I should show you the new murder scene then," He said. Hotch nodded.

Garcia coughed.

"Oh, Mr. Bonnard, do you have anywhere for our tech analysis, Penelope Garcia, to set up, privately?" Hotch asked. Mr. Bonnard nodded.

"In our assistant principal's office, Mr. Draughty, she can set up there." He asked for one of the office ladies to show Garcia the way. Garcia gave Maggie a quick smile before walking quickly off. The bell went as the BAU team and Aaron walked down one of the corridors. Morgan walked a small distance in front of Maggie, next to Hotch and Rossi, talking about the case. Aaron, Reid, JJ and Emily were talking as well in a group in front of Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. Maggie was walking, silently, behind the groups, a small distance away. A girl knocked into Maggie.

"Sorry," Maggie and the girl said. The girl stared up at Maggie's vest, then to her face, as though remembering someone, her face lit up.

"Maggie Robertson?" The girl asked happily. Maggie nodded, surprised that this girl knew her name. The girl grinned, her friends watching her apprehensively.

"You don't remember me do you?" The girl laughed, Maggie looked closer, the young girl was around 12, 13 with long, curly, light brown hair with blonde streaks through it. Maggie shook her head.

"No, sorry." Maggie apologized. By now the team noticed Maggie wasn't behind them, they had stopped and turned around to look, they saw a girl talking to Maggie.

The girl shook her head.

"Well, it has been 11 years." The girl laughed. Maggie blinked and thought back. Nope, still nothing.

"I'm your goddaughter, Ellie Joy Roxanne." Maggie let out a sigh and took the girl in a hug.

"Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry." Maggie said. She let go of Ellie. Ellie's mum had been in her and Mitchy's circle when they were still in school. In year 11, Libby Roxanne, Ellie's mum, had gotten pregnant to an unknown guy. Ellie had Maggie's middle name. A few years ago, Maggie had gotten and email from Libby saying, proudly, that her daughter was put up a grade level because she was so smart.

"You're in high school a year early." Maggie said proudly. Ellie smiled and nodded.

Hotch coughed loudly to get Maggie's attention. Ellie looked behind her and saw Hotch, recognition sparked sadly on Ellie's face as she caught sight of the FBI jackets again.

"You're here about the murders, aren't you?" She asked quietly. Maggie nodded. She hugged Ellie once more.

"Ellie, I have to go…I'll talk to you soon, okay beautiful?" Maggie smiled at her goddaughter. Ellie grinned back, said goodbye, and walked to her locker for lunch.

Maggie caught up to the team. She smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, it was my goddaughter; I haven't seen her for 11 years." Maggie explained. Hotch nodded and began to walk towards to the murder scene.

The police were still going over the scene, they hadn't got to the note first. Maggie put on a pair of gloves and picked up the note. She looked to Hotch.

_Nice to see you back in Australia, 10 years…10 long years and you finally decide to show your face, your tearstained, frightened and angry face. But you brought company, including an ex boyfriend…you still have to pay for leaving me without for ten years…someone close to you will pay soon… That's a promise dear Lady Bug._

Maggie finished reading the letter and looked up to the team. They were unsure of what to do. Hotch recovered first.

"Reid, Maggie, Morgan and JJ, I want you to go back to the police station and work on a profile, Reid you work on the geographical profile." Hotch ordered.

"Rossi, Emily, Garcia and me will stay here to work on part of profile of the partner." Everyone went their separate ways.

A few hours past and Reid struggling to work out the main killers pattern, Maggie was pacing uncontrollably, trying to think of things about the gunman's personality that she had missed.

JJ and Morgan were watching Maggie pace and trying to remember different traits of the gunman that killed Mitchy.

The phone, in the room where half the team were sitting, started to ring. Reid walked over quickly and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Reid." Reid said. There was a moment of silence.

"Reid, it's Hotch…is the rest of the team with you?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, Hotch, they are." Hotch sighed.

"There's been another murder, only one was killed, the other….in….surgery, the doctors don't know if she'll live…" Hotch paused for a moment, Maggie was sure she heard a quiet harsh sob.

"Hotch?" Maggie asked gently.

"Maggie," Hotch sighed. "The victim in surgery…it's….it's Ellie." Maggie froze, everything and started to go black. Morgan caught the unconscious Maggie just before she hit the ground. Morgan looked up at Reid.

"Reid, get help." He said, unable to stir the unmoving Maggie.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A reunion cut short? Forever? Poor Maggie, the gunman from her past is still after her and now after her best friends daughter, her own goddaughter… Well I guess it's sort of a cliffy…

Read and Review….

Luv HGP


	4. Reunion and family tradition

Maggie slowly stirred and her hand went to her head. Tears started to flow when she remembered why she fainted. Maggie was suddenly aware she was in Morgan's arms, on the floor. Morgan looked down at her.

"Maggie, finally, we got worried." He told her. Maggie leant her head against Morgan's chest.

"Morgan….Ellie?" She asked faintly. Morgan shook his head.

"Still in surgery, but the surgeons say that her condition is improving and she might make it." He said gently. Reid walked in with a cup of water.

"Here, Maggie." Reid handed it to her. Maggie took it with a shaking hand and drank it slowly. She put the empty cup onto the floor next to her and sighed.

"How long was I out?" She asked wearily. Morgan smiled gently down at her.

"About 10-15 minutes." He answered. Maggie sat up and leant on her knees.

"Does…Does Libby know about Ellie?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Ellie's mum? Yes, she does know." JJ answered leaning against the doorway. Maggie looked up to her.

"What did Hotch say?" She asked. Morgan just shook his head.

"He heard what was going on, he asked what happened…then he had to go check out the rest of the crime scene." Maggie's hand flew up to her hair. Morgan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maggie? Maggie what's wrong?!" He asked, panicked. Maggie looked up at Morgan, her eyes tired.

"I remember something… about the gunman, he-he had these, uh, scars on his arms… my friend, in America, she had this disease and the scars on her arms and his arms are he same." Maggie whispered. Morgan put his arm around Maggie's waist. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, relax, calm down." He whispered to her. Maggie nodded and stood up slowly, Morgan's arm slid down her back and onto the floor. Maggie swayed a bit on her feet but looked at Morgan anyway.

"Morgan, can you take me to the hospital that Ellie's at?" She asked. Morgan nodded.

"Sunshine hospital, here we come." Morgan stood up and took the car keys out of his pocket. He jingled them in front of Maggie.

"Let's go…" He said, leading Maggie out of the office. Morgan turned to look back at Reid and JJ staring after them.

"We'll work on why the gunman didn't kill Ellie, and why he chose her." Morgan said.

"I'll come back soon, I'm going to stay with Maggie at the hospital for maybe half an hour to an hour." Morgan said. Reid turned back to the map on the pin board.

"Alright, see you later then." Reid said. JJ nodded and went to help Reid.

Reid pointed out something on the map and JJ nodded. Morgan smiled at them and left to go to the hospital with Maggie.

Maggie was waiting out the front of the police station. Maggie had her arms wrapped around her middle. Maggie breathed in deeply. Morgan stood next to her.

"I remember my mum used to drive me down this road to drop me off at school and if we were going to the plaza after school, we'd bring Mitchy with us, we'd go down under that bridge looking thing there." Maggie sighed.

"It's been so long since I've been here, but it looks like nothing's changed." Morgan hugged Maggie tightly.

"It'll be over soon Maggie." He said softly into her hair.

"It'll be over soon."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had been one of the first on scene when one gunshot went off. Hotch was standing behind Garcia in the assistants principals office, looking at the monitor. The gunshot sounded, Garcia looked up at Hotch fearfully, before Hotch had bolted out of the room.

The girls had been shot right near where Maggie had been stabbed when she was 18. One of the girls, with a gunshot wound to the chest, couldn't be revived. Hotch knelt next to the other girl and turned her over, his stomach dropping when he saw the face of Maggie's goddaughter, the girl that had been talking to Maggie hours earlier. Ellie coughed suddenly, a spray of blood spraying across Hotch's face. Hotch was horrified, but relieved, that this girl had made it.

"N-N…" The bloody Ellie tried to say. Hotch shook his head. Ellie lifted up her right arm, though it was made from led.

"_Note_," She coughed weakly. Hotch had her left hand gripped tightly in his. Hotch could see a knife wound in her side. Hotch was surprised to feel the tears running down his cheek. The gunman from 10 years ago was making history repeat itself.

Students were gathering around the scene, screaming and crying, and some disgusting few were even taking photos. Rossi took their phones from them and deleted the photos and video they had taken.

Hotch took the note from Ellie's hand.

_Dearest Lady Bug, I told you that someone close to you would pay for leaving me without you for 10 years and now, dearest Ellie __Joy__ Roxanne will have to pay the price, probably not by dying, but to having to go through what you went through. I was surprised to learn that your friend from high school used your middle name as Ellie's…that made part of the kill and the stabbing oh, so much better. See you soon Maggie…_

Hotch let go of Ellie's hand when they put her into the ambulance. She cried out for him. Rossi nodded towards the ambulance. Hotch climbed in next to Ellie and held back onto her hand. Ellie relaxed and looked into Hotch's eyes.

"_M-Maggie?_" She asked weakly. Hotch nodded and squeezed Ellie's hand.

"I know her." He told her. Ellie smiled weakly.

"_T-The gunman s-s-said I will go through w-w-what Maggie h-h-had to go through._" Ellie coughed up blood into the oxygen mask. The paramedic took the mask off and wiped it clean before placing it back over Ellie's nose and mouth. Hotch looked away. Ellie squeezed his hand.

"_M-Mum never t-t-told m-me what happened to Maggie, in y-y-y-year 12._" Ellie trailed off. The paramedic went into alert.

"Her pulse is fading!" He called out. The paramedic looked at Hotch.

"Sir, please release her hand, we may have to shock her." The paramedic ordered. Hotch let go off Ellie's hand. The paramedic started CPR. After a while her pulse stabilized. The paramedic leant back.

They arrived at the hospital, where a team of surgeons and nurses were waiting. They rushed Ellie off to the OR. Hotch followed them as far as the waiting room.

Hotch sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. After a few updates from a couple of nurses and Rossi called to say Ellie's mum had been notified. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled for the local police station.

"_Reid._" Reid answered the phone.

"Reid, it's Hotch…is the rest of the team with you?" Hotch asked hurriedly.

"_Yeah, Hotch, they are._" Hotch sighed. He had to tell Maggie.

"There's been another murder, only one was killed, the other…in…surgery, the doctors don't know if she'll live…" Hotch paused, for someone as usually calm as he was he was surprised when a harsh sob escaped from him.

"_Hotch?_" Maggie's voice floated over gently. Hotch took a deep breath.

"Maggie," Hotch sighed. "The victim in surgery…it's…it's Ellie." Hotch listened closely. Silence, then Morgan calling out Maggie's name a few times, then Morgan once again, this time telling Reid to go get help.

"Morgan, what's happened?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Maggie's passed out." JJ answered. Hotch watched a nervous and extremely emotional woman almost run up to the surgery desk and asked, shakily, about Ellie Roxanne. Hotch stood up and went to the woman.

"Mrs. Roxanne?" Hotch asked gently. Libby turned around and saw the blood sprayed across Hotch's face. Libby's knees failed and she fell. Hotch caught her just in time.

"I-Is that E-Ellie's blood?" She asked shakily as Hotch led her into a seat. Hotch forgot about the blood on his face, but nodded. Libby sobbed into her hands.

A doctor came out and asked for a Mrs. Roxanne, Libby corrected him with a Miss. Roxanne. The doctor nodded and told Libby, and Hotch, that her daughter's condition was improving greatly and her chances to survive had improved. Hotch texted Rossi quickly with the news, Rossi texted Morgan.

Ellie had just been wheeled out of surgery and into Intensive Care when Maggie and Morgan arrived at the hospital. Hotch was standing outside Ellie's room where her mum was crying gently as she stroked her daughter's hair from her forehead.

"Hotch?" Maggie asked hoarsely. Hotch turned and saw them both. Maggie's face tear stained and Morgan's concerned as he kept his arm around Maggie's waist.

"H-How is she?" Maggie asked wearily. Hotch nodded.

"Improving…greatly." He said. Morgan sighed with relief. Maggie caught a nurse and asked about going in to see her. The nurse looked at Maggie.

"Are you family?" She asked harshly. Maggie nodded.

"I'm Ellie's godmother." Maggie answered. The nurse shrugged and let Maggie, and only Maggie, in.

Maggie walked slowly over to Ellie's bed. Libby looked up and surprise, and hurt, covered her face.

"Maggie? That isn't you?" She asked. Maggie nodded dolefully.

"It's me, Libby." She answered, taking Ellie's left hand in her own. Maggie sighed and looked down at Ellie, it looked like she could just be sleeping.

"I just met her, only a few hours ago." Maggie said quietly. Libby looked at her.

"You could've met her sooner, if you bothered to turn up in the last 11 years!" Libby said cruelly. Maggie expected this, but it still hurt.

"Libby, I just…I just couldn't face it yet." Maggie murmured. Libby shook her head.

"She was my friend too, but I didn't run away from it!" Another tug at her heartstrings. Maggie glared at Libby. That was uncalled for.

"I couldn't stay because I was getting stalked, being frequently reminded about it." Libby shook her head.

"So?" Maggie took a deep breath.

"You didn't see her face moments before she was killed! You didn't see Mrs. Greene screaming over her dead daughter! You didn't have the murderer of your best friend stalk you and send you notes, reminding you all about it!" Maggie shot at Libby. Libby stood up and walked around the bed, standing in front of Maggie. Maggie thought Libby was going to punch her but instead was taken into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Maggie! Your goddaughter missed you! Your family missed you a lot!" Libby cried into Maggie's shoulder. Maggie comforted her friend and looked out the window. Hotch and Morgan were watching them closely. Libby looked up to see what Maggie was looking at.

"Who's the tall, handsome dark guy with Agent Hotchner?" Libby asked. Maggie smiled.

"That would be my boyfriend." Maggie murmured to Libby. Libby looked at Maggie shocked.

"And that's between us, Morgan and Hotch, no one else knows about it…oh, and Reid as well."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The gunman was disappointed to see that Ellie's facial expression was not the same as Maggie's…ah Maggie… three more days till the remembrance for Mitchetta's… then we will meet once again for a while.

"Then you will join Lotus Flower forever." The gunman sang, his voice full of ecstasy for this to happen.

The gunman stroked a picture of Maggie, during the performance WICKED! The part where Fiyero and Elphaba kiss… Aaron's face was crossed out.

"People are going to pay for keeping us apart so long." A knock at the door broke the gunman out of his trance. The gunman opened his bedroom door. His seventeen year old son was standing at the door…

"Yes?" The gunman asked irritably. His son coughed nervously, glimpsing his father's forbidden room.

"T-The girl that you have in your pictures, t-the one t-that works for the FBI, she is on the news…with the rest of her team, they are releasing a profile about the main gunman, the one from 10 years ago… they're releasing a profile about you dad." The boy said. The gunman marched out of his room, locking his bedroom door behind him. The boy followed his father, shrinking back in his shadow.

The profile was due to start in 3 minutes. The boy looked up at his dad.

"Um…Dad, w-w-will we have to k-k-k-k-kill anymore g-g-g-girls? I mean, now the FBI h-h-h-have a certain profile to go along with?" The boy asked. His father swung around, catching the boy across the face with a close fist. His son fell to the floor cradling his face. The boy looked up, his face thrown into light for the first time. His face, neck and arms were covered with bruises and scratches, evidence of the beatings that had been going on since his mother died, since he was seven… The gunman pulled his son up by his long black hair.

"D-Dad, let go of me! Please!" The teenager cried out. The gunman dragged his son to the boy's room and pushed him into it, locking the door behind the teen.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again you stupid brat!" The father yelled. Some muffled sobs of pain were coming out of the room. The gunman marched back to the dirty, messy, disgusting lounge room to watch the profile, Maggie and the team walked into screen. The gunman's heart leapt as he saw Maggie. His sons yells and the beating at the door were becoming louder. The gunman pressed record on his TV and marched back to his son's room.

"Time to teach this brat a lesson!" The gunman growled. The gunman unlocked his son's door and his eyes travelled around the room before resting on the cowering teen in the corner. The gunman rolled up his sleeves and walked over, menacingly, to the teen. The punches, kicks and blows started landing on the teen, starting with his chest, the legs and head. The teen rolled into a ball.

"I don't want to kill the girls anymore!" The boy yelled out finally, blood flying out of his mouth and onto his father's shoes. His dad knelt down and pulled his son's head up by his hair, so his son was looking at him.

"You got blood on my shoes." The gunman said, staring distastefully at his son.

"Your brother never needed to be beaten, he enjoyed carrying on the tradition." The gunman's son, cowering on the ground, tried to pull his hair out of his fathers grasp.

"Well, you got him killed didn't you?!" His son screamed at him. The gunman stood up and aimed a well aimed kick to his son's kidney, his son screamed in pain.

"That's because my dear Maggie, knocked your brother unconscious, and got him arrested then once his inmates in lockup heard what he did, they killed him for it!" The gunman marched to the door angrily.

"At least he never was a coward!" The gunman whispered angrily, his voice carrying across the room to his cowering son. The gunman slammed the door and locked it, tucking the key deeply into his pocket.

"Stupid boy!" He hissed as he walked back into the lounge room. The profiling was now over and just before the cameras were turned off, Maggie glanced at them, her face sad and angry. The gunman sighed.

"So close, just missed out on the frightened expression." He whispered.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM The gunman has a son…well two, the dead one was the one who stabbed Maggie years ago…Read and review please…

Luv HGP


	5. Remembrance and gunpoint

The gunman's son was curled up into a ball in the corner of his barely furnished, dark, dirty and dingy room. He raised up his hand and pushed his long black hair back from his face, from the blood his father had just made over his face. The teen crawled over to his small, dirty bed and put his hand underneath the mattress. He felt the point of a picture and pulled it out, he leant against the side of the bed. He looked at the photo sadly and somewhat wistfully. It was a picture of his mother, now dead, him and his brother, now dead for almost 10 years in two days. The photo was taken 11 years ago, it's weird… at that time no one in the family thought that in a years time that his mother and his brother would be dead and his father a murderous freak and him…beaten so often and so badly it would sometimes land him in hospital. Now, seventeen, he was bruised and scarred, weak and scared and now being forced to kill girls in high school, some of them he even knew. He hated it so much a few hours ago, that he had been forced to stab a year 7 girl, a girl he was quite close to. The black haired teen shoved the photo back under the mattress. The teen put his head in his hands and cried silently. Ellie, the girl he had been forced to stab but not kill, she was a friend of his and when she would see him in the school yard would run up and hug him. He had betrayed her to his dad when Ellie told him about Maggie, an FBI agent in America that had once gone to their school, Ellie laughed when she told him about her mum and her friends old nicknames. Lotus Flower was Mitchy, Rocky was Libby, Ellie's mum, and Lady Bug was Maggie, there were a few others but they refused to have nicknames. The teen grabbed his student ID card and looked at the photo of him on the front. There was a massive bruise on his right cheek and a long scratch under his left eye. He looked at the name. Michael Lukosky, a name he had hated so much for the last 10 years. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep much lately, ever since he had killed that first girl, he could see their faces every night when he went to sleep… hmm his father never seemed to have much difficulty sleeping and no one knows how long he has been killing. Michael curled up into a ball painfully. His ribs, chest, arm, legs and every single limb and muscle hurt from the beating his father gave him. Michael had managed to sleep for what seemed like maybe an hour or so, the girls faces still swimming around, when his bedroom door burst open.

"Get up you worthless idiot." His father screamed at him. Michael uncurled himself from the tight ball he had rolled himself into overnight and sat up. He rubbed his eyes wearily. By now his father's patience had wore thin, he stormed over and pulled his son up, yelling in pain, from the floor.

"Let me go!" Michael cried out, trying to pull away. His father gripped his son's wrist tightly and pulled him out of his bedroom. Michael struggled desperately against his abusive fathers grip. His father pulled him into his 'forbidden room' and shoved his son against the wall.

"The woman, who is the reason why your brother is dead!" The gunman growled menacingly at his son, pointing to one of the pictures. Michael shook his head furiously.

"No, it isn't her fault!" Michael yelled, walking backwards away from his father's grip.

"It's yours! If you didn't drag Rally to my school that day he wouldn't be dead! If you weren't such a sadistic psychopath who needed to kill innocent high school girls then he would still be alive!" He had done it, the gunman gave a loud roar of fury and jumped forward, his hands wrapping around his sons neck. Michael fell to the floor, struggling to breathe as his fathers tight tightened around his neck. Michael struggled to get away.

"You are not my son! You are a pathetic excuse for a Lukosky! You-You are just like you damn whore mother!" The gunman screamed at his son. Michael threw a punch at his father.

"Don't talk about mum like that! She was far better than you!" He gasped. His father laughed.

"Your whoring mother? The one who I killed like I did with those girls?" His father said. Michael stopped struggling.

"Y-Y-Y-You…killed…mum?" He asked. His father smiled and nodded.

"Those girls remind me sooo much of her, being well liked but there was something lurking beneath their surface. If they had the chance they would lead the poor miserable guy on and then throw it back into their face!" His father yelled. Michael shrunk back for a second.

"Ellie wasn't like that and yet you made me stab her so she was fighting for her life!" Michael yelled at his father. The gunman shook his head.

"No, she was just payback for Maggie..." The gunman sighed. Michael tried to push his father of him.

"And what I've heard from Ellie about Maggie, an FBI agent who had her boyfriend for three years, before you murdered her best friend! Mitchy and Maggie were kind and friendly and you killed innocent girls because of what happened to you?!" Michael asked his father disgusted. His father landed a blow to Michaels face, sending his head snapping sideways to the floor. The gunman let go of his son's neck only to grab his legs and drag his unconscious son to the bathroom. The gunman started to fill the dirty bath with cold water. He looked down at his son, a trickle of blood now trickling down the left side of his face. The gunman turned off the tap once the bath was just over half way full. The gunman lifted his unconscious son off the floor and threw him down into the water. He held him down underneath for a few seconds before pulling him back up. Michael was stirring slightly. The gunman pushed him back under. Michael finally woke up in a panic after he figured out what was happening. He struggled against his father grip as his father pulled him back up out of the water. Michael coughed, trying to get the water out of his throat. The gunman pushed him back under. After a while of this happening the gunman pulled his son up out of the water and out of the bath. The gunman had his skinny and small son in his arms, shivering. The gunman carried him back to his son's room and dropped him onto his bed. Michael shivered and looked up at his father fearfully. The gunman was planning to beat and punish his son some more, but seeing him like that, his wet clothes stuck to his cold skin, his hair plastered across his bruised face. The gunman just left, locking the door behind him. Michael shivered and crawled off the bed with a massive headache. Michael coughed up some more water as he looked through his drawers for more clothes. After he got changed into warm, dry clothes, Michael walked over to the dirty window in his bedroom. He looked out of the window and saw the sun slowly rising. It was the weekend now, he wouldn't have to be dragged to any high schools for a while to kill any more girls. Michael shuddered and curled back into a protective ball, dreading the days to come.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was Friday night, Maggie left the hospital and Ellie's bedside, she was back at the police station with the rest of the team. Morgan had his arm comfortably around her waist, the members of the team that didn't know just thought Morgan was comforting Maggie. JJ, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Maggie and Emily were talking about the profile release.

"Maggie, are you willing to come on screen with the rest of us?" Hotch asked sternly. Maggie nodded absentmindedly. Just before she had left the hospital Ellie had woken up. Libby and Maggie decided to tell her why the gunman said she would have to go through the same thing as Maggie did. Ellie was crying slightly at the end of the story but she promised Maggie that she wouldn't do anything stupid and detach herself from others.

"It may be tough for a while," Maggie had told her. "But you have a lot of people who will support you through it."

Morgan stood up, dragging Maggie with her. The team walked in front of the camera's from the different TV stations, so there were around 5 of them and people from the newspapers and radio. JJ stood at the front.

"Good Evening," JJ greeted. "We are from the Behavioural Analysis Unit for the FBI" JJ introduced, indicating to the team, she didn't give their names away.

"We are looking for two men that have been murdering female students from the three high schools." JJ took a breath before continuing.

"The main gunman we believe is a male, aged between late 40's to early 50's, he is anti social, may have had a wife or child die at some point that involved a teenage girl, is…weird…around girls, women. He may have been to jail for assault at some point. And he may have a mental disease that will leave him with scars up his arms from treatments." JJ looked to Hotch. Hotch gave Maggie a quick look before taking JJ's spot. Morgan tightened his grip around Maggie. Maggie looked at the ground.

"The second unsub, or unknown subject, we believe may not be doing this by choice, we believe that this second unsub is late teens to early twenties and has not been to jail…he has more than likely been brought up in a house of abuse and will more than likely be related to the main gunman." Hotch said.

"If you have any information that might help us, a tip line is being set up so just call the number." JJ took her place again and asked for any questions.

"Yeah, why did it take you so long to get out here?" One journalist asked loudly.

"The BAU were just informed a few days ago, being in America we don't get that much from you." JJ answered dutifully.

"Do you have any suspects?" Another called out.

"At the time being there are a couple of suspects." JJ answered.

"We here that one of the victims that lived has some sort of relation to one of your team, did you come out here just because of that?" Another called out rudely. Maggie's head shot up and she scowled at that reporter. JJ shook her head.

"Part of that I will not answer as a favour to the victim but we were here before that victim was attacked." JJ put it shortly. Hotch nodded. JJ thanked the reporters for their time and walked off. The rest of the team followed. Morgan let go of Maggie's waist and went to talk to Reid. Before Maggie left the room she gave a quick glance to the still rolling cameras. The expression that she gave was part sad and part angry.

They got back to the office they were working in. Maggie sighed and leaned her head against Morgan's shoulder. Reid, JJ, Emily and Rossi went back to look at the map, still unable to find a pattern. Morgan put his arm back around Maggie.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Maggie nodded. She gave a small smile.

"Jeez, if my parents see that and if they find out I'm in Australia and didn't tell me they will seriously kill me." Maggie laughed quietly. She stopped.

"But they haven't seen me in about 5 and half years, we talk on the phone and over the computer but it isn't the same." Maggie murmured to herself. Morgan squeezed her.

"Oof." Maggie said as she didn't expect it. Morgan laughed but went quiet as Hotch turned to look at them, with a raised eyebrow.

They knew what that look meant…that they were being too obvious and if they were going to be like that Hotch will just tell the team. Morgan played with the charms on Maggie's bracelet that he gave her. Maggie sighed and dozed off against Morgan's shoulder.

Tomorrow would be the 10 year anniversary since Mitchy was killed…Maggie decided to go.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"NO!" The gunman yelled as he jumped up from the couch. He was watching the recorded profile again from two nights ago. He just managed to see Morgan's arm around Maggie's waist.

"A boyfriend?!" He yelled at the screen enraged.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He paced around the room. His eyes caught sight of the remembrance reminder for Mitchetta. The gunman checked his watch, it started in around 3 hours. The gunman smiled. He knew the fellow agent 'boyfriend' wouldn't be with Maggie, she was stubborn enough she wont let him go with. Two hours passed as he watched the profile over and over, he spotted the lady bug necklace on Maggie's neck along with, to the gunman's dismay, a thin gold chain necklace with a ruby pendant on it, and when Maggie lifted her arm to rub the back of her neck, he saw the bracelet Morgan gave Maggie briefly, with the lady bug and lotus flower charm on it.

He marched to his son's room and threw a few packets of chips and a few starting to blacken bananas into the room. He slammed the door again and locked it.

"I'm going out! Behave for a change." He muttered. He got changed into something clean for a change, grabbed his handgun and climbed into his car. He drove about twenty minutes to the cemetery where Mitchy was buried. The gunman arrived ten minutes early but already there was a crowd. The gunman couldn't see Maggie but he knew she would be there. The remembrance started and after ten minutes of looking around, the gunman spotted Maggie, half hidden behind a tree in the distance. He looked at her excitedly.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Maggie, please, just let one of us go with you!" Morgan begged after Maggie told the team she needed an hour off to go to Mitchy's remembrance, alone. Morgan had of course had a massive hissy fit.

"Come on gorgeous, you can't go alone!" He said. Morgan looked at Hotch.

"Hotch, come on man, tell her!" He begged. Hotch shook his head.

"Maggie is old enough to go by herself," Hotch said calmly. "She can protect herself." Morgan shook his head.

Ten minutes later Hotch dropped Maggie off at the cemetery, alone.

"Just…be careful, don't make me feel guilty in the future for letting you go alone." Maggie gave Hotch a grin.

"Don't worry about me, Hotch, I'll be fine, promise." Hotch looked at Maggie and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back here in about forty minutes." Maggie shook her head.

"I want to spend a little time around Mitchy's grave by myself, I'll call you when I'm ready okay?" Maggie asked. Hotch looked at Maggie sadly and nodded. Hotch drove off and Maggie saw a large group of people already at the grave. The remembrance started but Maggie didn't go close to the group of people, she half hid behind a tree a few metres back. Maggie recognized people in the gathering, Mitchy's mum alone, a few friends from school, some of Mitchy's relatives and, Maggie realized with a jolt, her own family. Maggie hid back even further.

After about half an hour people started to leave and after a while the grave was empty. Maggie slowly walked over and knelt in front of Mitchy's grave now covered in flowers. Maggie felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she read the inscription.

_Mitchetta Greene_

_16__th__ August 1981 to 28__th__ June 1999_

_Taken from us cruelly way to soon before your time._

_Mitchy, Mitchetta, Glinda, Lotus Flower_

_We will miss you for ever, but you died in the arms of _

_one of you best friends, _

_We'll miss you Angel… _

Maggie sighed. Mitchy did die in her best friends arms but still they didn't need to put that on the gravestone. Maggie's corner of her lips flickered upwards when she read Glinda. Maggie missed Mitchy with all her heart. Doing the remake of Wicked with Mitchy playing Glinda was one of the happiest times they had together. Maggie took a breath and sang parts of the song 'For Good' to Mitchy.

(Yes I know Maggie is singing some of Glinda's words but the song shows what Maggie is feeling about Mitchy.)  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Maggie stopped and laid two daffodils, tied together with green and pink ribbing entwined together, on Mitchy's grave. Maggie let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I miss you so much Mitchy, I miss you so much." Maggie sobbed. Maggie was going to stand when she was pulled to her feet by her hair. A hand covered Maggie's mouth preventing her from crying out. Maggie felt the cold, round steel of a gun pressing into her lower back. The hand was removed slowly from her mouth but Maggie didn't scream out. The hand wrapped around Maggie, pinning her hands to her sides. The hand of the person holding her lay against Maggie's lower right side. A low laugh sounded in Maggie's ear.

"It's been a while dearest Lady Bug…or should I say now SSA Maggie for the BAU." The cruel voice of the gunman from 10 years ago sounded in Maggie's ear. Maggie's heart froze as one of his hands rose and gripped the Lady Bug necklace.

"I knew you would turn up to remember dear Mitchetta…but don't worry you'll be joining her soon." The gun was pressed further into Maggie's back, making her spine arch as pain, from the gun being pressed in, shot up her spine.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Cliffy! Will he kill her or wont he? You know the deal… Read and Review please… if I don't get at least 4 reviews I'll stop writing for a bit….ok?

Luv HGP


	6. Protecting the one you love

Maggie let out a small cry of pain as the gun kept getting pushed deeper and deeper into her back. The gunman poked Maggie painfully in her right side, where she was stabbed 10 years ago. Maggie squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Cruel laughter sounded softly in her ear.

"Lady Bug… Lady Bug who was the agent with his arm around you during the profile?" The Gunman growled in her ear. Maggie shook her head.

"He is a friend, nothing more." She gasped out.

"Liar!" The hand, not pushing the gun into Maggie's small of her back, connected with the side of her face.

"He had his arm around your waist!" The gunman said angrily. Maggie shook her head frantically. She knew if the gunman found out that Morgan was her boyfriend that the gunman would go after him.

"He was comforting me! You stabbed my goddaughter, I was upset and angry!" Maggie yelled out. The gunman's breathing evened. He believed her… but this still didn't excuse her for leaving. The gunman punched Maggie across the cheek, making her fall to the ground, hitting the side of her face on someone's gravestone. The gunman kept Maggie's head facing away from him and grabbed the back of the Lady Bug charm necklace.

"Hey! Let go of that girl!" A voice yelled out from a few metres away. The gunman growled angrily.

"This isn't over!" The gunman warned, pulling the back of the necklace until the clasp, at the front of Maggie's neck, unclasped. Maggie heard him run away and grasped at her neck.

"No!" Maggie whispered angrily. A pair of soft hands helped her up.

"Are you okay dear? Did you know him?" A woman asked urgently. Maggie stood up and slowly lifted her head.

"Mrs. Greene?" Maggie whispered. The woman gasped as she wiped at the bleeding cut on Maggie's face with a handkerchief.

"Maggie?" She asked gently. Maggie nodded.

"Shh, don't nod; let me clean this up a bit." Maggie stood still, swaying a little bit, her head was spinning from hitting the side of her face on the gravestone. Mrs. Greene frowned.

"I've cleaned up what I can, but the bruising around your right side of your face and around your neck can't be helped." She said. Maggie's hand flew to her neck again, the necklace Hotch gave her was still there but the Lady Bug necklace was gone. Mrs. Greene looked at Maggie worriedly.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" She asked. Maggie shook her head.

"He stole my necklace." She said angrily. Mrs. Greene looked at her.

"What necklace?" She asked. Maggie slipped down dizzily to the ground.

"My necklace with the…lady bug charm on it. T-That Mitchy gave me." Maggie said gently. Mrs. Greene crouched down next to her and gazed longingly at Mitchy's grave.

"Mitchy was buried with her Lotus Flower necklace on." Mrs. Greene smiled at Maggie. "It's what she would of wanted, to be with her best friend for ever." Maggie looked up at her.

"Mrs. Greene…" Maggie started to say. Mrs. Greene smiled.

"It's Riley, Maggie, and I knew that was you that I saw on the news with the FBI." Riley said proudly. Maggie turned her head away.

"Riley, the man that stole my necklace…h-h-he was the one that, that shot Mitchy." Maggie said gently. Riley's face fell, but she didn't cry.

"It's been 10 years since I've lost Mitchetta and five years since I've lost my husband. I'm alone but now that I know the FBI is here and you are here, I know that the man that took Mitchetta from me will be arrested soon." She said. "I've cried many tears but I know Mitchy will want me to move on." Maggie gave a small smile.

"That's a good thing." She said softly. Riley took Maggie's hand.

"How are you going about this?" Riley asked. Maggie turned away.

"I've managed to keep this a secret from most of my team for a year, and I haven't talked to anyone about in years…now I'm forced to face it all over again." Maggie said. "And now my goddaughter will have to go what I had to go through." Maggie finished. Riley looked taken aback.

"Ellie?" She asked shocked. Maggie nodded.

"She was stabbed the other day." Riley put her hand on Maggie's cheek.

"I knew you would come today but… I'm surprised that you didn't come and talk to your parents." She said. Maggie looked over the cemetery.

"I haven't really haven't come face to face with my parents in about 9 years." Maggie said tearfully. Riley stood up, took Maggie's hand and helped her up.

"Come on dear, I'll take you to the doctor to get that checked out." Maggie shook her head.

"Hotch." She said suddenly. Maggie pulled out her cell phone and dialled Hotch's number. No answer. Maggie sighed and was about to dial Morgan's number.

"Hm, better not, he'll freak." She murmured to herself. Riley looked on. Maggie found Reid's number, she called it. After a few rings, Reid answered.

"_Reid._" He answered shortly. Maggie smiled, stopping quickly with the pain in her cheek.

"Reid, it's Maggie." She said.

"_Maggie, uh, shouldn't you be calling Hotch or Morgan?_" He asked nervously. Maggie rolled his eyes, yep that's Reid.

"I couldn't reach Hotch on his cell and Reid, whatever you do don't tell Morgan I called you instead of him." Maggie warned.

"_Yeah, sure._" Reid answered, unsure.

"Reid, is Hotch there in the station?" Maggie asked.

"_Uh, yeah, he is in one of the offices' with Morgan._" Damn it. Of course Morgan had to be with him.

"Okay Reid, here is what I want you to do for me," She said.

"_Go ahead._" Reid said.

"I want you to go into the office that Hotch is in and ask to talk to him alone, but if he says he is busy, tell him there is an important phone call that needs to be taken in private, waiting for him." Maggie said.

"_Sure, I think I've got it, I'll go see now._" Reid went silent as he walked to Hotch's office. Maggie heard him knock at the door.

"_Uh, Hotch, can I talk to you privately, like now?_" Maggie heard Reid ask, Maggie laughed quietly. She heard Hotch's impatient sigh.

"_Now, Reid?_" He asked irritably. Reid must've nodded because Hotch had asked Morgan to leave for a few minutes.

"_What is it Reid?_" Hotch asked tiredly.

"_Maggie's on my cell for you, she couldn't reach yours._" Reid explained quickly. Maggie heard the sound of the phone being passed from one hand to another before,

"_Maggie, are you okay? It's only been around 20 minutes._" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Uh, I kind of had a run in with an old enemy." Maggie said, gritting her teeth.

"_Maggie, who did you have a run in with?_" Maggie sighed.

"The gunman that killed Mitchy." She answered quickly. Maggie heard the sound of a chair being pushed away.

"_Maggie, I'm on my way now._" Hotch said sternly.

"Hotch, don't bring Morgan okay?" Maggie asked desperately.

"_Maggie?_" Hotch asked worried.

"I just don't want him…here okay?" Maggie begged. Hotch sighed.

"_Okay, I'll see you in 5 at the place where I dropped you off at._" Hotch hung up the phone.

"Okay, bye Hotch." Maggie said to dial tone. Maggie put her phone back in her pocket.

"Thanks a lot Riley, but I guess I better go and wait for Hotch." Riley looked at her worriedly.

"I'm waiting with you, I don't want that man to come back." Riley said, Maggie nodded and went to the side of the street where Hotch had dropped her off. And true to his word, five minutes later he pulled up and got out of the car.

"Maggie, what happened?!" Hotch asked as he examined the bruises and cuts on the right side of Maggie's face, he saw the long bruise across Maggie's neck.

"Maggie, what happened?" He repeated, tracing the bruise on her neck with his eyes, when he looked back at her, he looked into Maggie's eyes, his brown eyes worried.

"I was by Mitchy's grave alone, and just as I was about to stand up, I was grabbed from behind with a gun shoved into my lower back, he hit me a bit and then pushed me to the ground, I hit the side of my face on the side of a gravestone. He kept my head so it was facing the ground, the gunman grabbed the back of my lady bug necklace and… Mrs. Greene yelled out for him to let me go, he did but as he ran he pulled my necklace with him, it unclasped and he ran off." Maggie sighed. Hotch gave the bruise on Maggie's cheek a small poke, Maggie took a step back wincing in pain.

"Sorry, I just needed to see how bad it was." Hotch apologized. Hotch led Maggie to the front seat of the rental car. Maggie said goodbye to Riley before shutting the door. Hotch turned to Riley.

"Mrs. Greene, thank you for saving her life, she means a lot to us." Hotch said. Riley smiled and nodded.

"She meant a lot to Mitchetta, Maggie is like a daughter to me, it's natural that I protect her." Riley said before saying goodbye and walking to her car. Hotch climbed into the car and started it.

"I'm taking you to get these wounds checked out." Hotch said starting to drive away from the cemetery.

"Hotch…there is something else." Maggie said hesitantly. Hotch glanced at her quickly.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly.

"The gunman, he was threatening Morgan, he, he saw Morgan with his arm around me but I managed to get him to believe that he was comforting me because I was upset about Ellie getting stabbed." Maggie said. Hotch nodded but said nothing.

"You think we should stop seeing each other, don't you?" Maggie asked quietly. Hotch sighed.

"No, I don't think you should, you and Morgan…have something that helps you two get through each day but I'm worried about getting another one of my agents hurt." Hotch explained. Maggie smiled.

"Ow!" She cried out as her hand flew up to the cheek, which was burning in pain.

"Maggie?!" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Sorry, it's hurt a bit." Maggie tried to pass it off. Hotch gave a small smile.

"Now I know why you didn't want to bring Morgan." He said, pulling up at the doctors surgery.

Within an hour Maggie had been seen and treated by a doctor. Hotch drove her back to the police station. They walked back in together where Morgan was pacing unnecessarily around the room where the rest of the team were working. They looked up when Hotch walked in and Maggie swears that all the teams jaws reached the ground when they saw her.

"Maggie, what the hell happened to you?" Morgan asked. The rest of the team asked as well.

Maggie was sort of out of it because of the pain killers she was given.

"Hotch can you talk please?" Maggie asked. Hotch smiled at Maggie's lack of words and went on to tell the team what happened, except for the bit where Morgan was threatened.

"You forgot to say the prick stole my necklace." Maggie said wearily.

"What?" Rossi asked. "He stole your necklace?" Maggie nodded.

"Which one?" Reid asked. Maggie blinked, trying to stay awake.

"The lady bug one." Maggie said sleepily.

"The significance behind it?" Reid asked. Maggie looked at him wearily out of one eye.

"It's the one Mitchy gave me, the one with the inscription." Reid nodded.

"I know that but what's the significance for the gunman behind the necklace." Maggie thought for a second.

"Mitchy was buried with her necklace, the only one he could get of the pair is mine." Maggie said, more to herself than to anyone else.

The rest of the team left the room to go get dinner and bring it back, Morgan volunteered to stay behind to look after Maggie.

"Why did we let you go?!" Morgan was saying, walking back and forth in front of Maggie. Maggie watched him, intrigued.

"I should've been with you!" Morgan said angrily. Maggie shrunk back. Morgan looked at Maggie.

"I'm going to find the guy and kill him." Morgan promised. Maggie shot up, making her head spin.

"Morgan, no!" Maggie cried out, sitting back down again. Morgan had his hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Gorgeous, I'm going to get him for hurting you more than twice." Maggie shook her head.

"Morgan, he, he asked if I was dating you," Maggie started. Morgan shrugged.

"So?" He asked. Maggie sighed.

"If he knew you were my boyfriend, he will hunt you and try to kill you." Maggie's voice shook. Morgan looked at her weirdly.

"So, I told him you were my friend and nothing more." Maggie sobbed quietly. Morgan hugged her tightly.

"You were trying to protect me, gorgeous?" He asked. Maggie nodded.

"And I did, I convinced him that you were just my friend." Maggie went to rub her right eye but Morgan caught her hand.

"Are you sure? It'll hurt when you rub that bruising." Morgan said. Maggie frowned.

"Exactly how bad is it?" She asked. Morgan stood her up and took her to a mirror, fitted to part of the wall. Morgan pointed. Maggie looked and was surprised to see how bad she looked. The whole right side of her face was bruised, dark purple bruised, with scratches covering both sides of her face, her right side of her face was swollen, her bottom lip was split and her right eye was partly closed. Maggie turned her face away to look at Morgan.

"Crap, I look bad." Maggie laughed. Morgan hugged her.

"It'll heal." He said, taking Maggie's face in his hands. Morgan checked around to see if anyone was around. It was late so the police station was almost deserted. Morgan smiled, bent down and kissed Maggie full on the lips.

The door opened and Reid walked in.

"Could you guys, you know, actually try to keep it secret like you wanted it to be?" Reid said. Morgan laughed.

"Jeez, sorry if it made you feel that uncomfortable, Reid." Maggie laughed. Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ and Garcia walked in, carrying bags of food. Reid gave Hotch a quick look and a small smile. Hotch looked at Morgan sternly.

"Ah, I take it they know something we don't?" Maggie whispered to Morgan. Morgan smiled and went to the food.

"Come on sweetie, we have food." Garcia said. Maggie smiled and walked over, sitting at the table.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The gunman grabbed Maggie's necklace and ran, feeling Maggie falling to the ground as the chain unclasped. Stupid woman! Of course she had to come and ruin everything. The gunman walked into his dingy old house, staring down at the necklace in his hand. The gunman put it on the table in his room and unlocked his son's door, he was in a good mood. The gunman sighed, ate some food and went to bed. He heard his son creeping around the house.

The gunman turned over to his side. He was facing pictures of Maggie, his favourite ones, of Maggie singing in the play and primary school pictures. The gunman sighed contentedly and went to sleep

Michael wandered around the house, hoping that he didn't wake his dad. Michael grabbed some food and went back to his bedroom, he ate it and sat on the floor. He had decided what to do. Tomorrow at school he would go up to one of the BAU agents and tell them everything. Michael had had enough of the beatings and knew he could get away from it if his father was in jail. Michael dozed off into uneasy sleep, planning about what to do. He was worried that his father would find out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Please please please read and review, I haven't got any in a while 

KK READ AND REVIEW please 

Luv HGP


	7. AN Apology

You're probably going to hate me for this but I have to do it. The name sake for my character, Maggie, is my dog Maggie and we had no option by to put her down…it's quite hard for me to continue this at the moment because I am extremely upset, Maggie was a great companion for almost 7 years. Maybe in the future I will start again but for now I can't keep doing this story. Sorry.

HGP


End file.
